Wakey wakey
by Daisy5
Summary: Cordelia wakes up in a compromising situation


Title: Wakey wakey Author: Daisy E-mail: e.large@talk21.com Rating:umm PG13 for implied sex, might be less than that tho Pairing: Cordelia/Angel Category:Romance. Conversation piece type thingy Spoilers: None for a change which is strange for me. Disclaimer:Joss Whedon and ME own everything to do with Ats. I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Dear lord please don't sue me! Feedback:Is greatly appreciated Distribution: You want it, you got it. But be a peach and let me know. A/N: I blame this on those damn voices in my head that keep me up at night. This fic is completely without meaning, so if your looking for depth you are so in the wrong place.  
  
***  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Angel, wake up."  
  
"Cordy, go back to sleep."  
  
"Dammit Angel, wake up!"  
  
"Jeez woman, quit pinching me."  
  
"I'm naked!!"  
  
"Mmm?...."  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Ow! Poke me again and your gonna lose that finger."  
  
"Now that I have your attention let me say again that I'M FREAKING NAKED IN YOUR BED!"  
  
"Oh....Well, this is interesting."  
  
"Hey super calm guy this is *not* interesting! This is the very opposite of interesting, I'd go as far as to say it's....hey, hands mister!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"And you can stop laughing too! Please explain to me how I went to sleep in my bed, in my apartment and woke up here naked?"  
  
"Umm...you were sleep walking?"  
  
"You're really not helping Angel. There's something digging into me, what the..."  
  
  
  
"I really wouldn't wriggle like that if I were you Cordy."  
  
"Huh? But... Oh. OH! Angel!"  
  
"Hey you were the one that woke me up with all the naked Cordelia talk, what do you expect?"  
  
"Certainly not that!"  
  
"S'not my fault."  
  
"Angel stop pouting, you know that doesn't work on me. I need to get up. Angel, let me up......you're obviously not understanding the whole letting me get up plan are you?"  
  
"You're warm and soft."  
  
  
  
"And naked. Lets try to remember the 'best friend naked in your bed with no memory of how she got there' dilemma OK?"  
  
"Trust me, I haven't forgotten about that."  
  
  
  
"Are you purring?"  
  
"Um...no?"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"You smell really good."  
  
  
  
"Err...ok...um...maybe this is a spell or something, cos you really aren't acting like yourself. What are you.....Angel, I'm pretty sure you using my breasts for a pillow isn't normal behaviour for you."  
  
  
  
"It's too early, sweetheart, go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Sweetheart? When did I suddenly become your sweetheart? Have I fallen into another dimension again? Cos if I have I am so gonna kick someone's butt. Angel? Angel have you gone to sleep again? Angel!"  
  
"OK, OK, I'm awake."  
  
"Why aren't you freaking out?"  
  
  
  
"I think your doing that enough for the both of us."  
  
"Angel....!"  
  
"All right, I guess...it just feels natural for you to be here with me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That and quite frankly I'm too tired to freak right now. But if you really don't want to be here...."  
  
"Umm.....no, it's OK. I'm a grown woman, I can deal. I mean it's not like you're naked too or anything."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"OH!"  
  
"Once again Cordy, if you keep on wiggling your hips like that then I'm going to be one very embarrassed vampire."  
  
"Not so calm now are ya? Ha!"  
  
"I'm perfectly cal....mmm....you...you really need to stop that Cordy."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Laugh it up seer."  
  
"Hey! No tickling!"  
  
"You're so beautiful when you laugh Cordy."  
  
"Umm...thank you. Angel, your hand is on the move again...we really need to....figure out why we're....I....I can't concentrate with you doing that...."  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
"What are you....oh my.....this is a really....really bad idea Angel.....we mustn't.....oh that feels nice."  
  
"Actually I think this is the best idea I've had in a long while Cordy.....can't you feel how right this is?"  
  
"I....I....I..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I know you want me Cordy."  
  
"Arrogant much?"  
  
"Ouch! Again with the pinching! I hope you're not going to be this grumpy every morning."  
  
"I....you....I....."  
  
"I love kissing your neck...I could do it for hours...."  
  
"A.....vampire....with a neck....fetish....how very....original....mmmm"  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to wake up with you in my arms?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"Lost for words Cordy? That's not like you. This isn't a spell. This is just you and me Cordelia. Finally doing what we've both dreamt of night after night. Finally.....uuuh...who's got wandering hands now Miss Chase?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Shut the hell up and kiss me."  
  
the end 


End file.
